


a little more

by taejinyo



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejinyo/pseuds/taejinyo
Summary: ziyi being gentle doesn't always mean that he's nice.





	a little more

“come on,” ziyi coaxes, voice gentle, but he’s still firmly pushing zhengting’s head down, further down. “you can do it, just a little more.”

 

zhengting glares at him, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as he swallows around ziyi’s cock.

 

“that’s right,” ziyi breathes, almost reverentially. “choke on it.”

 

and zhengting’s throat is burning, but he keeps going because ziyi’s keeping him in place, making it so he can’t do anything but stuff his face full of ziyi’s cock. when ziyi finally lets him up, zhengting’s coughing, breath so short he can’t speak. he doesn’t even get the chance to recover before ziyi’s gripping his chin and dragging him up to crash their mouths together.

 

“did you do what i asked you to do,” he asks in a whisper against zhengting’s lips.

 

zhengting groans and says, “fuck you,” which ziyi knows means he has. he reaches around to slide his fingers into the base of zhengting’s spine, lower until he finds the hard plug stretching zhengting open. he pushes against it with his fingers, massaging zhengting’s rim.

 

“you’re so good for me,” he praises. “you really kept this in you the entire fanmeet?”

 

“stop teasing me,” zhengting whines, mouthing desperately at ziyi’s collarbone.

 

“what do you want, babe? you have to use your words.”

 

zhengting looks like he’s about to punch ziyi, but ziyi twists the plug inside him, and zhengting collapses against him with a sob. “i want to come,” he cries against ziyi’s chest. “ _please_ let me come.”

 

ziyi twists the plug again. “sure,” he agrees amicably. “you can come from this, can’t you?”

 

zhengting bites his lip and looks away. ziyi’s not going to be satisfied unless he begs for his cock, zhengting’s been in this position enough times to know that. “i want you to fuck me,” he murmurs, voice soft with embarrassment.

 

“sorry,” ziyi punctuates his words with more pressure against zhengting’s prostrate. “i didn’t hear you properly.”

 

“ _please,_ ziyi, fuck me,” zhengting pleads, embracing ziyi’s neck tightly. “i need you, if you don’t fuck me, _i’ll die.”_

 

ziyi snorts, “you’re so dramatic,” but those seem to be words he’s been waiting for. in one swift move, he yanks out the toy and tosses it to the side, replacing it with his fingers, hoisting zhengting up with one arm. zhengting holds on to ziyi, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist. “so open for me,” ziyi says, awed.

 

he flips them around so zhengting’s back is against the wall, and bites a hickey into zhengting’s shoulder. then, without warning, he lifts zhengting and just shoves him onto his cock. zhengting bursts out an involuntary wail as ziyi splits him open, throwing his head back. his back arches, bringing his cock to rub against ziyi’s torso with every upward thrust. ziyi just holds zhengting still against the wall as he pushes in and out of him, using him mercilessly. he sighs words of endearment into zhengting’s mouth, telling him how tight he is, how hot he feels, what a good boy he’s been for ziyi.

 

these are the days zhengting likes best, when ziyi lets go of his calm and just devours him whole. nobody expects it of ziyi, zhengting definitely didn’t, but he’s realized that ziyi being _gentle_ doesn’t necessarily mean he’s always _nice_. ziyi likes to tease, to bite, to scratch, to hold zhengting down on his cock until he can’t breathe, except he does it all with the most serene smile.

 

now, ziyi’s nails dig into zhengting’s hips so hard they might draw blood. he slams up into zhengting’s body, before slowing for just a moment. zhengting drops his legs to the ground, letting ziyi turn him around and bend him over, his hands braced against the wall as ziyi resumes his pace, bring one hand to zhengting’s front to stroke his cock. the feeling of ziyi’s fingers on his sensitive tip is what pushes zhengting over the edge, and he orgasms, come streaking the ground beneath him. ziyi doesn’t falter, still fucking into zhengting’s body with an animalistic fervour.

 

finally, ziyi releases into zhengting, riding out his orgasm with stuttering rolls of his hips. when zhengting’s milked the last drops out of him, ziyi pulls out, watching as his come gathers at zhengting’s hole, dripping down the inside of his thighs. he takes his hand off of zhengting’s dick and moves it to his ass, dragging a finger through his own come. zhengting makes a face, but he licks it up obediently when ziyi offers his finger to him. ziyi curls his fingers around zhengting’s face and kisses him, long and deep and romantic, like he didn’t just fuck the life out of zhengting.

 

moments like these, zhengting remembers why he loves him.

  
then ziyi says, “give me ten minutes, then i’m going to eat you out until you _scream.”_


End file.
